SUTTA-NIPATA 2.14
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'2.14 DHAMMIKASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Buddha shows Dhammika what the life of a Bhikkhu(Monk) and what the life of a householder ought to be. So it was heard by me: At one time Bhagava(Lord Buddha) dwelt at Savatthi, in Jetavana, in the park of Anathapindika. Then the follower (upasaka) Dhammika, together with five hundred followers, went to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , and having gone to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) and saluted him, he sat down apart; sitting down apart the follower Dhammika addressed Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in stanzas: 1. 'I ask you, O Gotama(Buddha) of great panna(direct experiential understanding), How is a Savaka (disciple) to act to be a good one? is it the one who goes from his house to the wilderness, or the followers with a house? (378) 2. 'For you know the doings of this world and that of the gods, and the final end; there is nobody like you seeing the subtle meaning (of things); they call you the excellent Buddha. (379) 3. 'Knowing all knowledge you have revealed the Dhamma, having compassion on creatures; you have removed the veil (of the world), you are all-seeing, you shine spotless in all the world. (380) 4. 'The king of elephants, Eravana by name, hearing that you were Jina (the Conqueror), came to your presence, and having conversed with you he went away delighted, after listening (to you, and saying), "Very good!" (381) 5. 'Also king Vessavana Kuvera came to ask you about the Dhamma; him, too, you, O wise man, answer when asked, and he also after listening was delighted. (382) 6. 'All these disputatious Titthiyas and Ajivikas and Niganthas(Jains) do not any of them overcome you in panna(direct experiential understanding), as a man standing (does not overcome) the one that is walking quickly. (383) 7. 'All these disputatious Brahmanas, and there are even some old Brahmanas, all are bound by your opinion, and others also that are considered disputants. (384) 8. 'This subtle and pleasant Dhamma that has been well proclaimed by you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , and which we all long to hear, do you, O you best of Buddhas, speak to us when asked. (385) 9. 'Let all these Bhikkhus and also Upasakas that have sat down to listen, hear the Dhamma learnt (anubuddha) by the stainless (Buddha), as the gods (hear) the well-spoken (words) of Vasava.' (386) 10. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Listen to me, O Bhikkhus, I will teach you the Dhamma that destroys sin, do you keep it, all of you; let him who looks for what is salutary, the thoughtful, cultivate the mode of life suitable for Pabbajitas. (387) 11. 'Let not the Bhikkhu(Monk) walk about at a wrong time, let him go to the village for alms at the right time; for ties ensnare the one that goes at a wrong time, therefore Buddhas do not go at a wrong time. (388) 12. 'Form, sound, taste, smell, and touch which intoxicate creatures, having subdued the desire for (all) these things (dhammas), let him in due time go in for his breakfast. (389) 13. 'And let the Bhikkhu(Monk), after having obtained his food at the right time and returned, sit down alone and privately; reflecting within himself let him not turn his mind to outward things, (but be) self-collected. (390) 14. 'If he speak with a Savaka(disciple) or with anybody else, or with a Bhikkhu(Monk), let him talk about the excellent Dhamma, (but let him) not (utter) slander, nor blaming words against others. (391) 15. 'For some utter language contradicting others; those narrow-minded ones we do not praise. Ties from here and there ensnare them, and they send their mind far away in that (dispute). (392) 16. 'Let a Savaka(disciple) of him with the excellent panna(direct experiential understanding), after hearing the Dhamma taught by Sugata(Buddha), discriminately seek for food, a monastery, a bed and a chair, and water for taking away the dirt of his clothes. (393) 17. 'But without clinging to these things, to food, to bed and chair, to water for taking away the dirt of his clothes, let a Bhikkhu(Monk) be like a waterdrop on a lotus. (394) 18. 'A householder's work I will also tell you, how a Savaka(disciple) is to act to be a good one; for that complete Bhikkhu(Monk)-dhamma cannot be carried out by one who is taken up by (worldly) occupations. (395) 19. 'Let him not kill, nor cause to be killed any living being, nor let him approve of others killing, after having refrained from hurting all creatures, both those that are strong and those that tremble in the world. (396) 20. 'Then let the Savaka(disciple) abstain from (taking) anything in any place that has not been given (to him), knowing (it to belong to another), let him not cause any one to take, nor approve of those that take, let him avoid all (sort of) theft. (397) 21. ' Let the wise man avoid an uncelibate life as a burning heap of coals; not being able to live a life of celibacy, let him not transgress with another man's wife. (398) 22. 'Let no one speak falsely to another in the hall of justice or in the hall of the assembly, let him not cause (any one) to speak (falsely), nor approve of those that speak (falsely), let him avoid all (sort of) untruth. (399) 23. 'Let the householder who approves of this Dhamma, not give himself to intoxicating drinks; let him not cause others to drink, nor approve of those that drink, knowing it to end in madness. (400) 24. 'For through intoxication the stupid commit sins and make other people intoxicated; let him avoid this seat of sin, this madness, this folly, delightful to the stupid. (401) 25. 'Let him not kill any living being, let him not take what has not been given (to him), let him not speak falsely, and let him not drink intoxicating drinks, let him refrain from uncelibate sexual intercourse, and let him not at night eat untimely food. (402) 26. 'Let him not wear wreaths nor use perfumes, let him lie on a couch spread on the earth:--this they call the eightfold abstinence (uposatha), proclaimed by Buddha, who has overcome pain. (403) 27. 'Then having with a believing mind kept abstinence (uposatha) on the fourteenth, fifteenth, and the eighth days of the half-month, and (having kept) the complete Patiharakapakkha consisting of eight parts, (404) 28. 'And then in the morning, after having kept abstinence, let a wise man with a believing mind, gladdening the assembly of Bhikkhus with food and drink, make distributions according to his ability. (405) 29. 'Let him dutifully maintain his parents, and practise an honourable trade; the householder who observes this strenuously goes to the gods by name, Sayampabhas.' (406) Dhammikasutta is ended. Chulavagga is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org